


Meeping Toms

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Jacob happened to look into Julian’s trailer and see something he shouldn't have. Ricky doesn't handle it well.





	Meeping Toms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Listen. Listen! I have no idea why I wrote this. I've just reminded the show and realized Ricky might be big gay for Julian and idk.

"This is fucked," Ricky shouted, "you know that?"

Julian leaned back and watched Ricky point fingers at him as he stormed around the trailer. Julian shifted and took a drink with shaking hands, "I fuckin know it is, you think I don't? What do you want me to do, Rick?"

"What do I–" Ricky spun around and glared at him, "I want you to fuckin fix it!"

"Fix it how, Ricky? I don't exactly have a time machine sitting out back. Just give me a second to think. Okay?" Julian stood and started pacing the length of the kitchen. Ricky started followed behind him closely after a moment, "would you sit down? You're making me nervous."

"Oh, I'm making you nervous? Not the Meeping Tom that just looked through the window and saw us," Ricky shouted again, flying off the rails and throwing the closest thing at said window as if Julian forgot which window. 

"Yes you, not fuckin Jacob. Now would you please sit down and just let me think?" Julian lowered his voice as the sentence went on. Anything to get Ricky's blood pressure from rising and his ass on the couch. 

Slowly, Ricky eased himself onto the couch and pulled a crushed joint from the cushion. He lit it and took a deep drag before shoving the palms of his hands into his eyes, "Fuck, Jules."

"I know," Julian mumbled. There's not a single soul in this park Julian honestly trusts other than Bubbles to know about them. He wasn't ashamed of what Ricky and he had been up to but he also didn't think everyone needed to know his personal business. Things are less complicated if no one knows. Ricky and he had agreed to just keep this on the down low for a while. So what if an Awhile turned into a year. 

He knew the moment Jacob looked in and saw what he saw he'd run and tell Cory and Phil. Then Cory would tell Sarah who'd jump to tell Lucy. While Phil would tell Randy and that would get back to Jim in no time and from there. Well, from there, there's no way of stopping word from getting out, "What do you want me to do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ricky scoffed. 

"You're the one with Trinity and Lucy and everything. What do you want our story to be?" Julian was willing to go along with whatever Ricky wanted as long as he kept his temper under control. 

Ricky made a face, "The story is Jacob just looked in our fuckin window and saw you sucking my cock. And now everyone in the fuckin park is going to be lookin at us and shit." 

"Alright then. I'll go find Jacob. Maybe he's sitting somewhere in shock. I'll try and tell him he didn't see what he thought he saw," Julian started walking to the door when he heard Ricky grumbling to himself, "What was that?"

"You're so fuckin ashamed of this that you have to go find Jacob," Ricky spit and took another drag.

Julian skid to a halt, "Me? It wasn't just me. We both agreed to keep this to ourselves. Just a second ago you were screaming at me to fix this. Now would you let me go fix it?"

"I don't know. Would it really be that awful if people knew?" Ricky kicked at the coffee table. 

Julian pinched the bridge of his nose, "I guess not. But is this really the way you want it to get out? And now?"

Ricky pushes himself off the couch, "I'm not sure what I'm thinking my brain is all fuckin mad and fucked and shit and I just want to fuckin, fuck, I'm not sure."

Julian reached out and grabbed Ricky's arm to ground him, "Let's just go find Jacob and then we can work on everything else." Julian leaned down and pressed a quick kiss into the top of Ricky's hair. All of Ricky’s anger seemed to fizzle out the second he felt it. He tossed a smile at Julian, "Alright?"

"Okay," Ricky started followed out the door behind Julian, "Fuck. I was so fucking close to coming, too."

Julian hid a smile behind his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I really wanna write more for these two so if anyone has requests. Please comment them.


End file.
